Veronica's Vacation
by lifeisurdream
Summary: Veronica Mars, teen super-sleuth extraordinaire, gets a letter from a prestigious mystery school. How will things pan out now that the clever blonde has joined the fray?
1. One

Hello! This is my take on a VM/HP twist (kind of AU-ish).

Now, as with a lot of crossovers, this may not be your cup of tea. Please take with a bucketful of salt, and hopefully you can just relax and enjoy! I've changed some things so that things make sense (like, why Veronica is going to Hogwarts at all) and some timeline things so that her years at Hogwarts match up with the Golden Trio's. I hope you like this interpretation of Veronica (though don't worry, there will still be some arcs from the VM series included as well, though not until later as she's only eleven now).

* * *

 **One**

The heat of summer ending drew a sigh from Veronica. It wasn't like she didn't want it to end; rather, she was getting pretty bored of the summer. Hot days. Endless ice cream. Being out in her bathing suit with her best friend Lilly Kane.

Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she'd miss summer.

But Veronica was realistic and practical (as much as any eleven-year-old could be), and she didn't see the point in moping over a summer that had to end at some point. Knocking on her parents' bedroom door, she announced that she had returned home. Shrugging off the fact that no one was there to hear her, she flopped onto her bed, ignoring the inevitably of her mother's scoldings when she learned that Veronica had failed to get the chlorine away from the sheets yet _again_. After laying down for awhile, Veronica got up and showered, changing into something less comfortable for dinner.

"I bet anyone would wear a bathing suit for the rest of their lives," she mumbled to herself, buttoning her denim shorts. She slipped on a band t-shirt (Green Day was pretty big still, right?) and started toward the living room. She sat in front of the television, watching some cartoon pig stomp a small fire out. She was reaching for the stack of magazines on the table when she heard a rapping at the door.

Veronica froze. She weighed her options for about half a second before calling out, "Who's there?"

"Veronica, it's me," came her father's voice. She felt relieved, but then frowned. Troubled at him having to knock on his own door, she didn't open it immediately.

"Just a minute. What are you knocking for?"

"Your mom dropped me off today."

"Is she with you?"

"She's fixing her parking job."

Veronica laughed quietly to herself. Her mother was well-known in the small town of Neptune, California for how badly she parked. She swung open the door, waiting half a second before running to her father and giving him a big hug.

"Missed you too, sport," he said, chuckling. She looked up at him, not being able to help the feeling of pride she felt every time she looked her his chest and saw his Sheriff's badge.

"How was work?"

"How do you think? It's work."

She was about to answer when her mother walked (read: stumbled) in.

"Hey, honey. Would you help me with the groceries?"

"'Course, Mom."

After the three finished sorting the groceries, they fell into a comfortable silence. Keith wasn't a very talkative man, and while Lianne was typically a social butterfly, she knew Veronica took after her father. They started to make dinner, the three working like a well-oiled machine. After they had made and eaten, they settled into their living room, lazily watching the television, having a small conversation about nothing.

Or, at least, it was a conversation about nothing to Veronica. To her parents, however, it was much more urgent.

"Veronica," Keith said in a quiet, comforting voice. "You remember how you were born in England?"

"Yeah." She nodded in response. "I still can't believe you guys applied for Dual Citizenship. It's not like I'm ever going back there," she snorted softly.

Keith and Lianne exchanged a look that Veronica didn't miss. She looked up at her dad curiously.

"What's going on?"

"Well—we got a letter a few weeks ago from a school in England." Her mother looked nervous as she answered. She started doing that thing with her thumbs that Veronica knew meant she wasn't being completely honest.

"Mom," she said in a flat tone. "What is it?"

"Well... we think you should go."

"Go," Veronica deadpanned. "Go where?"

"To the school in England," her dad answered, not sounding so sure of himself.

"Um, I'm sorry if I'm missing something here, but _what the heck are you two talking about_?" She sat up, fully attentive now. She bristled to brace for whatever they threw at her.

"You're a very... special girl, Veronica," her mother tried.

"Special? Mom, you would say that even if my brain only worked at half its current capacity," she pointed out.

Keith tried to rein in the conversation. "It's not easy to explain-"

"Well, try," Veronica snapped.

"Ver—"

A gentle knocking at the door interrupted them. Keith eyed it warily before walking over and opening it. He greeted the figure and welcomed him inside. Veronica gaped at the guest. He was in heavy, full-length burgundy robes of rich fabric adorned with pale silver tracings of crescent moons and stars. As he moved, the stars and moons seemed to move with him, rotating around him as if he were the center of the universe. His white hair cascaded down his back, his white beard lacking a scraggliness that Veronica expected in long beards. A small-pointed matching cap rested on top of his head. Long, graduation gown-esque sleeves covered his arms, but what was more mysterious than anything else was the expression he wore, hidden only a little by half-moon spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. His eyes twinkled knowingly and Veronica felt her heart thumping violently in her chest. Her eyes widened as he held out a hand. She accepted his hand stiffly, unsure of what to make of him. It wasn't his appearance that made her uncomfortable; rather, it was his aura. He just seemed like the kind of person she'd need to tiptoe around.

"Good evening, Miss Mars. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Veronica," the small blonde mumbled in her astonishment. Belatedly, she realized he obviously already knew her name.

"Just so." He dipped his head towards her, almost in deference, and peered at her kindly from above his spectacles.

"Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Dumbledore," her mother offered, looking a little awestruck.

Stepping out of his way, Veronica sat in the chair across from the couch while her parents faced her in their little loveseat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mars. I hope you don't mind if I do." He sat on the couch, directly across from Veronica. Although she had no idea who this man was or why he was in her house, she had to admit that he knew how to work a room.

As if from thin air, he produced a tin box. Veronica had to stop herself from making a face as he set it on the table and smiled at her.

"Lemon drops," he explained, opening the tin and popping one in his mouth. "They're my favorites."

Keith smiled and hurried forth with introductions.

"Veronica, this is Mr. Dumbledore."

"I noticed," she deadpanned.

Keith shook his head a little, looking like he very much wanted to roll his eyes but didn't want to in the presence of the present company. "He's the Headmaster of the school in England."

Veronica's eyes shot from her father to the man sitting across from her happily enjoying another lemon drop. "You—um... you came all the way to see us?" She had trouble keeping the panic out of her voice. What did this all mean? Was she not going to say goodbye to Lilly? Were they shipping her off to some boarding school where they beat you with a paddle? Mr. Dumbledore didn't seem like the type to carry around a paddle.

Albus Dumbledore nodded severely. "I have been speaking with your parents at length about this. I was assured that you would understand given all the information."

"We—uh, didn't really have the time to relate everything," Keith said, his face flushing just a little bit.

"Very well." The Headmaster looked untroubled. "All in good time. Have you ever heard of Hogwarts, Miss Mars?"

"Can't say I have."

"I didn't think so." His eyes twinkles mischievously. "It is a school for extraordinary young boys and girls. They are enrolled at the age of eleven and complete their education in seven years."

She nodded dumbly, not seeing where this was going. Why make her go to a school all the way in England?

"Will I have to live there?" she asked, not seeing how she could come home every weekend, much less every single day.

He nodded once more. "It is a boarding school. Term beings September 1 and ends in early June."

"Why do you want me?" she asked bluntly. Might as well be direct.

"Well, my dear, as I've said, Hogwarts is a place for very special students. It's full name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

She blinked. Then she blinked again. And again.

She looked at her mother imploringly. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"It isn't," Keith cut in, grimacing a little. "We wanted to tell you when we first found out, but, well, it came as a surprise for both of us. But doesn't it make sense, honey? Last year, when you were at the Kane's and you stopped Lilly from hitting her head in the pool? And what about the year before that when your teacher singled you out and the fire alarm went off? And what about when you were little and you were at the playground and you'd watch the swings go on their own without people in them? It makes so much sense now..."

Veronica's head reeled. She had always been a rational person, but now her own dad was telling her to believe something that shouldn't have been possible in the rational world. She didn't know if she could bear to hear it.

"I held onto Lilly so she wouldn't slip, I got lucky with that fire alarm, and people had just gotten off those swings," she argued, disbelief filling her features.

Keith shook his head. Before he could respond, however, Dumbledore said kindly, "If you would like some sort of proof, Miss Mars, that I am not only pulling your leg, you need only ask."

Her chin jutted out in skeptical defiance. "Please. Be my guest."

Pulling what looked like a glorified stick of wood from his sleeve, small sparks came out of the tip as Dumbledore smiled. With a small wave, his garments changed from his heavy, severe burgundy robes to a suit with a black tie, complete with a businessman's briefcase.

"See?"

Veronica gaped. "Woah!" she exclaimed, wondering for a split moment if they were all very stoned. She dismissed the idea as soon as it came. Her father would never do it, and Veronica was way too young. Besides, her mother worked at the hospital and Dumbledore didn't seem the type.

She didn't really know what to make of the illusion. "Is it real?" she asked quietly. "Or does it just look real?"

"You tell me," the old man replied in a soft voice, flicking the wooden stick. She suddenly felt this ethereal breeze run over her and she looked down. Her band tee and jean shorts had been changed into a spicy red summer dress, with a black choker and bangles. It certainly _felt_ real, but she was now again seriously considering whether they were all on the drugs. But then the same argument entered her thoughts again and she had to admit that they were not.

"Okay, I'll bite. Tell me more?" She looked up at the old wizard hopefully, a somewhat curious glint in her eye.

The headmaster inclined his head in a sort of half-nod before bringing out a small jewelry box. He set it on the table and left it there, once again retreating to his sleeve and handing her her letter of admission.

She scanned the letter curiously, looking up to see that he was now rising to leave. "I'll leave you all to discuss things. Someone will be by in the morning to take you shopping for your supplies. I daresay Costco will not be able to supply all your needs." He looked rather amused at his own little joke. "The box I have left on your table will remain there; please refrain from handling it until it is time. Your first stop in Diagon Alley will probably be Gringotts, which is the local bank. After that, your guide will take you to purchase the required materials for your first year. I shall see you at the start of term." He dipped his head toward her parents. "Mr. Mars, Mrs. Mars, Veronica. It was very nice to meet you all. Toodles!"

And then, the eccentric old wizard with the long grey beard showed himself out.

* * *

Sorry about being weird with the posting of this. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll explain it at the beginning of the next chapter.) I swear to be more professional in future. I just wanted this out already lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or anything from the Veronica Mars series.

Hope you enjoyed this. Veronica is kind of hard to write for me, especially since she's kinda young right now and I'm gonna try to develop the characters over time. I'll definitely come back to this and flesh it out some more in the future. For now, though, bye!


	2. Two

Aaaand we're back! In case you're wondering what the whole author's note was about last chapter, I basically posted part of the chapter and finished it later. You might wanna go back and read that chapter in case you missed half of it. I'm sorry about being so weird about it: I wanted the story out already and I already had the cover art for it so I thought, why not? So I posted some of the first chapter and then replaced it with more and more complete versions until I was completely done. I'll still be going back for editing, but not until I'm done with this chapter (which, if you're reading, means I've gone onto editing the first). I hope you enjoy this installment.

Oh, and before I forget, thank you so much to my first reviewer, MMax! I'm really, really thankful for the feedback. :)

And now, on with the story!

* * *

 **Two**

Veronica was not accustomed to waking up early on a hot Neptune summer morning. That said, she enjoyed the liberating feeling she got from walking around her house at the crack of dawn. She wasn't alone since her parents were still fast asleep in their room, but she liked the solidarity of the morning. She made her way to the kitchen and fixed herself breakfast. It wasn't much: just eggs and bacon with toast and orange juice, but making it herself made it a much more rewarding experience than if her mom had had a hand in it. After eating and clearing the table, she brought out the letter from her robe pocket. She'd already read it dozens of times, the first few dozens in disbelief and the latter few in giddy excitement, but she wanted to read it again. For some reason, reading it first thing in the morning after a hearty breakfast seemed more official. Veronica unfolding the letter, her forefinger tracing the emblem at the very top of the parchment. The familiar words in green ink pleased her, and she read them slowly.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Mars,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

It was halfway through August, but her dad had explained to her that he and her mom had accepted at least a month prior. Though Veronica felt a little more than slighted at not being told, she appreciated that they wanted to check everything out for themselves before informing her. Besides, at least she'd be able to see Lilly even after Neptune Middle started. With a pang, Veronica ached to step foot in the school at least once before leaving, and vowed she would do so. She'd been waiting to go to middle school for forever. Most of the kids at elementary were babies, anyway, and she always did like a challenge. But of course, just when she was about to graduate to the big leagues, she was taken out of the game. Oh, well. With a sigh at the thought, Veronica flipped to the next page. True to its word, the letter included her supplies list. She traced the emblem on the second page with her finger, loving the bumpy feeling of it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One pointed (black) hat for daywear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_  
by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_  
by Adalbert Waffling

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_  
by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_  
by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_  
by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  
by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours Sincerely,

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

The names all sounded very weird. but then again, everyone mentioned was magical (or maybe it was just an English thing). Veronica carefully folded the letter again, holding it close to her chest. A small smile formed on her face as she looked forward to the events of the day. She ran upstairs and threw on the most professional pants she could find along with a nice, dressy shirt. The shirt was a dark blue and it brought out her eyes, and she thought that along with the black slacks she looked fairly demure. She had no idea who'd be coming to escort her and her parents to the Magical World (there _had_ to be a better name for it than that), but she wouldn't let them think less of her just because she wasn't born into it. She wondered was the community would be like. She'd never met a wizard or witch (at least not to her knowledge) save Dumbledore. He seemed a too eccentric and too important to be normal, so she didn't think she could everyone to his standard.

As Veronica's mind traveled and wondered, she perched on the edge of her bed. The creaking of a door and the pounding of steps on the stairs that followed it told her that her parents had finally woken up. She wasn't too worried about them thinking she hadn't made breakfast. She'd left some for them as well, and nothing said "I love you" like cold eggs and bacon with soggy toast and warm orange juice.

Chuckling to herself, Veronica brushed her hair and teeth before going downstairs again. She greeted her mom and dad (who were already dressed, to her surprise) before parking herself in their living room. Keith Mars soon followed and sat next to her, turning on the news and chewing slowly as he watched. Veronica watch with him, appalled at the speed at which he changed the channels. Keith Mars wasn't the kind of man to watch only one news channel. No, in the mornings he switched from the local news to CNN to Fox to MSNBC to C-SPAN and then back to local news to catch the weather of the day. Veronica usually wasn't up so early that she was present to witness the News Marathon, as her mother liked to call it, so this was an amusing side to her dad that made her appreciate him in a different way.

Her mother joined them soon enough, and the family fell into a comfortable silence, her dad breaking it once or twice to agree or disagree with the television. Veronica brought her knees up and hugged herself, the air vent above her head making her cold. She could have moved, she figured, but that involved... well, moving, and she wasn't very eager to give up her nice spot on the couch (especially since she and her mother often competed for the spot, although mostly in good humor).

She stood with her mother to help with the dishes and took away her dad's plate. He mumbled something that sounded very similar to gratitude and she and Lianne stole away to the kitchen. Lianne chatted about something that Veronica wished she hadn't been. Though she loved her mom, sometimes Lianne was a bit of a gossip. She liked disclosing things to Veronica, such as the fact that Sarah Page's mom was debating divorce because Sarah Page's dad was having an alleged affair with Brittany Kendall's mom. It was all very interesting, Veronica agreed, but private business was meant to be kept private, wasn't it? Veronica felt like Sarah Page's mom wouldn't be discussing her marriage troubles so openly if she knew Lianne Mars was enthusiastic about telling her daughter about it. In an odd way, her own mother reminded Veronica a lot of Lilly Kane. Lilly was the sweetest, and probably the best friend Veronica would ever know, but she was a sucker for scandal. Lianne and Lilly were pretty similar, now that Veronica thought about it. It made Veronica feel a little detached from her mother, which she felt guilty about but couldn't really help. Lilly was more the daughter her mom had always wanted, and Veronica was what she had to work with. And no matter how much Lianne and Lilly tried to mold Veronica to be like them, Veronica was never going to change.

An urgent rapping at the door tore Veronica away from her thoughts, and Lianne stopped talking abruptly. Keith Mars turned off the television and walked up to the door. He opened it a crack and greeted the figure before stepping aside and welcoming her in.

The old witch was bright-faced and stout, with a large pointed hat atop her large grey curls. She was about Veronica's height, and she smiled kindly at the blonde girl. She wore thick gloves and a dark, thick overcoat, and large boots. Though she looked clean, her clothes showed signs of wear and tear, and Veronica had a feeling she had a green thumb.

"Hello, my dear. My name is Professor Sprout." She took off one of her gloves and shook Veronica's hand firmly. The old woman, though squat, was a commanding presence in her own right. "I am the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, and the Head of Hufflepuff House." She looked especially proud when mentioning the ridiculous name that Veronica had already forgotten, and from the puzzled look on Veronica's face she must have gathered that Veronica had no idea what that was.

"There are four Houses at Hogwarts," she said, speaking gently. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She tried and failed to not sour her expression at the mention of the last one. "Each House has its own characteristics. Gryffindors are regarded as brave; Hufflepuffs, amiable; Ravenclaws, intelligent; Slytherins, resourceful. Don't worry yourself about it too much, dear. You'll be Sorted on your first night."

Veronica nodded and gave the teacher a small grin.

"Alright then," said Professor Sprout, straightening to her full height. "Are we all here?"

"This is all of us, ma'am," Keith replied pleasantly.

She nodded, and then spotted the small box Dumbledore had left the previous night.

"Ah! That's a relief." She picked up the box and brought it back to where they stood. "This is called a Portkey. They can be made from any ordinary object and are spelled to take us where the caster wishes. This one in particular will take us to Diagon Alley so that we may purchase Veronica's school supplies. Once we are all satisfied, it will bring us back here."

"Sounds too good to be true," Keith said slyly.

"For a Muggle, it might be," Spout replied gently.

She opened the box let the small blue marble inside rest on the ground. She brought out a wooden stick from her pouch, which seemed entirely too small to hold something that was about seven inches long, but Veronica shrugged it off. _Magic_ , she explained to herself.

" _Engorgio_ ," the squat woman said quietly, pointing her wand at the marble. It grew and grew until it was twice the size of Veronica's hand. The woman waved her wand once again, but Veronica didn't catch the incantation this time. The marble bent in on itself, folding until there were four handles protruding from its surface.

"Everyone grab hold of a handle," she croaked confidently, and the Mars family followed her example. Then the room began to spin and Veronica felt sick and then she tried to close her eyes but that only made it worse and so she opened them again and suddenly she was being laid gently onto a small field of grass. Her father landed next to her, and her mother followed suit. The three stood, brushing themselves off as Professor Sprout landed regally on her feet in front of them.

"Is everyone sorted?" she asked after giving them a moment. Smiling as they all nodded, she turned and began to walk. "Follow me, then."

It turned out that the small field was allotted for people who traveled by Portkey, as a few other families came out the same way. Following the squat woman who was somehow now ten feet ahead of them on the stony path, Veronica and her parents pushed through the enormous crowd in Diagon Alley. They stopped in front of a huge building, GRINGOTTS, as the gold lettering claimed proudly. Holding the door open for them, Professor Sprout led them in.

It was just like any other bank, if any other bank looked like it was lined in gold and managed by goblins. Professor Sprout spoke quietly to the Mars family, explaining that goblins made it their business to look after money and treasures, and that they needn't be worried by their bluntness.

"Hello," the Professor said to a goblin who looked like he had just been about to go on lunch break. The goblin sneered eerily, as if he (or it might have been she, as Veronica wasn't very familiar with goblins) was actually trying to scare them off.

"This is Griphook," she said to Keith and Lianne. "He will get you started with your account. I doubt Veronica will want to stay for this, so I'll, uh, just take her out to do her school shopping?"

Lianne looked like she very much wanted to protest, but Keith took her hand in his in a calm and silent request. She gave the professor a tight smile and said, "That would be wonderful. Wouldn't it, Veronica?" She gave Veronica a pointed look, but Veronica smiled genuinely at the old witch.

"Thank you so much, Professor. I would love to." Ignoring the fiery glare her mother shot her, Veronica took off with the Professor into the streets of Diagon Alley.

Once you went outside Gringotts, Diagon Alley was full of life. While the bank had been scarily quiet, the Alley was loud and people bustled past the two witches to get here and there. The shops for the most part looked old, but they held together very well and were apparently doing very well for themselves. Veronica felt a little self-conscious, as almost everyone she saw was wearing full-length robes. She guessed that that was the norm, so she felt more than a little out of place. Professor Sprout let her look into the shop windows and seemed amused that Veronica insisted on going into the bookstore first.

It was a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Veronica had barely set foot in it when she was bombarded by the smell of books. Musty, new, used: it didn't matter, for all bookish scents were muddled into one of great power as well as comfort, because while Veronica wasn't really a bookworm, she definitely couldn't wait to learn more about the Wizarding World, as Professor Sprout had called it (which seemed like a very good name). The books were stacked everywhere in impossibly high towers that looked prone to falling over, but what Veronica was now learning about magic was that there was always more than met the eye.

Altogether her books were 13 Galleons, and by this time Professor Sprout had retrieved her parents from Gringotts. She had explained to Veronica while in the store that twenty-nine Knuts made a Sickle, and that seventeen Sickles made a Galleon. Lianne was wearing an ever-growing frown as she walked towards Veronica and Keith who were paying, and Veronica could just barely hear her harassing Professor Sprout about leaving Veronica alone with strangers. Veronica frowned. She hadn't been alone: the manager had been helping her pick out all the first-year books. However, when her mother came up to them, Sprout in tow, she said nothing.

Flourish and Blotts had started to get a little crowded, so the four (led by Sprout) went to a shop called Ollivanders. The peeling gold letters read: "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C." This made Veronica's excitement bubble, and she entered eagerly to be greeted by an old man with long white hair that stood up in all directions and side chops.

"Another muggleborn, Professor Sprout?" he asked kindly, peering down at the small blonde.

"Veronica Mars, Mr. Ollivander. She'll be at Hogwarts this year," Sprout answered, something like pride in her voice.

"Mars, you say? Fine name." He nodded at Keith approvingly.

"How so?" Veronica asked.

"Mars, my dear! The red planet, the Roman god of war. Yes, very powerful indeed." He winked, and Veronica laughed a little. He seemed genuinely kind, and she liked that about him.

"I suppose so," she replied with an easy grin.

"Now, my dear," he said, waving his finger in her face, "we can't wait too long for a Mars, can we? Let's try a few wands. Hmm, yes, I think I have just the one for you." Mumbling to himself, he went into the back of the shop and came back with a long wooden box.

"Thirteen inches, redwood, dragon heartstring. Give it a flick, dear." He opened the box and placed the handle in her palm.

Veronica, unsure of what to do, flicked the wand. Immediately, the curtains caught on fire and Professor Sprout put it out with haste. Eyes widening in disbelief, she handed it back to Ollivander.

"Hmm. I thought that one for sure, but oh well. Here you are dear. Try this: nine inches, pine, phoenix feather."

A mini tornado blew around the inside of the shop, and Ollivander produced yet another box.

"Ten inches, maple, dragon heartstring."

And another.

"Eight inches, English oak, unicorn hair."

And another.

"Eleven inches, yew, dragon heartstring."

She tried wand after wand until it seemed like she must have tried all of them. She looked at her parents in dismay. Keith was frowning and Lianne looked highly annoyed, while Professor Sprout looked cheerful as usual.

"Maybe I'm not really a witch," Veronica muttered.

"Nonsense, dear," Ollivander said. "You're only hard to place; nothing wrong with that."

"It's true, Veronica," Professor Sprout piped up. "You're lucky to have such patient parents. Most pureblood folk would have passed on an old wand, which can have disastrous effects."

"Very true," Ollivander said gravely. After a moment, he jumped. "I think I have just the wand. I can't believe I didn't think of it before..."

He came back with a dark red wand box. When he opened it, the wand lay there in a purple silk cushion.

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"Nine inches, black walnut, dragon heartstring."

Bracing herself, Veronica took the handle gently and gave it a small wave. Silver spark erupted from the end and Professor Sprout clapped.

"Well done, Veronica. Black walnut, was it? Odd, as that's quite rare."

"Indeed it is," Ollivander agreed. "It shares some of its features with walnut, but black walnut is rather peculiar on its own."

After paying eight galleons for the wand, they said goodbye to Ollivander and made their way to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Veronica was fitted, and Professor Sprout offered some valuable advice on the gloves needed for her class and Potions. It didn't take very long in there, as Madam Malkin seemed very used to rushing people in and out during the summer season. After that shop, the four had lunch in one of the restaurants, the Neptune Sheriff's treat. Professor Sprout was very pleased by it and presented two books to Veronica as a gift: _Hogwarts, a History_ by Bathilda Bagshot, and _The Wizarding World: A Muggle Parent's Guide to the Ways of Our World_ by Cornelius Fudge. Though the second titled implied it was for Veronica's parents, Professor Sprout had said that it couldn't hurt if Veronica read it. Veronica was very grateful for the advice.

After lunch, they wandered around a bit. They flew through a shop called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for scales, phials, and a telescope, then through Potage's Cauldron Shop for a standard size 2 pewter, and finally through Scribbulus Writing Implements for a set of quills and parchment paper. Veronica hated to think that her parents were spending so much money on her just for school supplies, but they didn't look like they minded. Her mother had even ordered an extra set of robes in magenta for her, much to Veronica's horror.

All in all, it was a successful day, and Veronica was almost sad to leave. But then the clock chimed two and they went back to the Portkey field to return home. Shortly after dropping them off, Professor Sprout tipped her hat and left, a loud _crack_ following the closing of the door. Sighing, Veronica took her new things up to her room and pored over the book by Cornelius Fudge for the remainder of the day.

* * *

So, it looks like a chapter every two weeks is doable. Although I think you might be getting your next installment a couple days early... more on that later. Let me know what you think and if you catch any mistakes!

I know this is all kind of filler and supremely boring, so I hope you'll bear with me for the time being. I'm sorry I didn't make this too long; I've been experimenting with chapter length and for right now they're still a little short. I'll try to be better, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Veronica Mars or Harry Potter franchises.

Until next time,

Sharkbait Anna


End file.
